Smash
Smash is a large brown troll king who carries a giant stone club for knocking things up in the sky. He is one of 2 Overworld Biomes that spawns in any biome with a Troll Idol. Smash is fast as he can be. His speed is 1.5. Smash has 500 HP. Drops Smash Statue Troll's Archergun Troll BasherAxe Blue Barrel Boom Cannon 15 Diamonds 50 Coal 10 Leather Spawning Smash can be spawned in any biome with the Troll Idol if right-clicked on the block. The message says "PlayerName is going to get bashed!" Smash can be spawned by using a command "/summon eternisles.Smash". Smash can be spawned by using a spawn egg in an easy way. Before spawning him Before spawning Smash, the King of Trolls, you will get 2 sticks that is crafted with 2 wooden planks with hand or on crafting table. When there is the full moon event, you will get Moon Dust that is dropped by Skellox, Scrubby, Nightwatcher, and Dark Beast. Now you will carry a Desert Shell. It is rarely dropped by a Sand Golem. You will take 4 of Rammerhead Hides from Rammerheads. When you finish carrying those things, you will craft this idol in the Crafting Table. Then right-click on the block, then Smash will arrive. It plays Smash's boss music when you are going to have a fight with this boss. After fighting him After fighting Smash, you will get some weaponary choices for killing enemies such as the Boom Cannon, Troll Basher-Axe, Troll's Archergun and Blue Barrel. There are some items that you might earn including diamonds, coal, and leather. Coal is useful because it lets you put in a furnace to acf like fuel. It lets you grill meat, and smelt ore to ingots/minerals. Diamonds are very important because it lets you make diamond blocks to make a diamond building and palace, diamond stuff and more. Leather is useful because it is important to make books for making a bookshelf for more enchanting. You can right-click on enchantment table inside more bookshelfs for more enchantments. Behavior Smash has 15 damage and possibly cause his own knockback (similar to the Tree Spirit's knockback.). He is fast and dangerous. Beware. Strategies '''Beginner: '''Smash is very fast, so to slow him down, you should try using a Horizon Maul, Alacrity Bow, and Blast Chiller. A Tangle Staff works nicely. A Tablet of Speed works good so that the player can run from this boss. You should wear Alacrity Armor so that the player cannot get hurt when he fell down. '''Novice: '''An enchanted Horizon Maul works nicely (with Knockback and Smite). If you want to burn him up, you should use an Infernal Bow and Hot Shot. Maybe you use Soul Storm to distract him and Illusion SMG to annoy him. A Tablet of Agility works nicely. Actually, that's not bad at all. '''Intermediate: '''From now on, a Crystallite Sword and enchanted Horizon Maul is very very great. To poison this boss, you might need a Toxic Terrorizer, Poison Bow, and Ancient Bow. If you go far away, you can act like a hunter when you use Abominator, Nethengeic Slugger, Jack Rocker, Tommy, Squad Gun, Blaster Chiller and other cannon/gun you have. You should wear Commander Armor, Speed Armor, Utopian Armor for defeating this when you are near him or not. However, a Brown Blaster is very weak to this boss. Phantasm Armor needs further testing. '''Advanced: '''As a matter of fact, a Troll's Basher Axe and Bloodfury is available. It is the next part of the Nethengeic Sword. However, using a Skeletal Bow and an Iominator is a alike when you are far away from him. Mind Blaster works completely. Category:Mobs Category:Boss Mobs